OneThousand Sodilers
by veronagrl10
Summary: When Ally becomes lonley and desperate, and Dracula becomes twisted in his own words and a secret prophecy, what happens to them both when they fall in love with each other? Find out in this Romantic shocker!
1. Chapter 1

_**One-Thousand Soldiers**_

**A/N: this is my first story with main characters that I made up! Please enjoy! I hope!**

**Disclaimer: Dracula belongs to Van Helsing the movie. I made up all other characters, they belong to me!**

* * *

The world was a disapproving nightmare. So many things went wrong in it. Death, hatred, loneliness, anger, and fear. I stood there, disappointed again. He walked away, out of the classroom, and most likely out of my life. His name, Jacob, crushing on him for years, crying for him, thinking, dreaming because of him. He was my life, my soul, my ultimate purpose. He crushed me. Weeks have gone by, each night wondering why he wouldn't say anything, at least something better than nothing. I remember it like yesterday, the thought running threw my head as if the sure thought of it would kill me.

* * *

_I walk through the halls wondering if I would have enough guts to tell the one guy that I have been crushing for years that I like him. I walk towards him, at his locker. He was almost always around people, so I had to give him the note. I first call his name, he doesn't notice. I was getting impatient, I tapped him on his shoulder and his angelic face turned towards me. I was out of breath. I stick my hand out that had the note in it. The note folded and read so many times before. He takes it, curiosity all of his face. I walk away. A feeling, growing in my stomach. I run to my locker and get my stuff as fast as I possibly can and run._

* * *

What was I thinking? Only one more period left till school is over, gym. I slowly move my way towards gym, making sure I was no where near Jacob. He was such a jerk, how could I ever like him. He used to be sweet and shy, kind of like me! I wish he was still that way. I hate him now. I push threw the girls locker room, run to my section. I quickly change into my gym shirt and cloths and go to my friends section.

"He hasn't said anything yet" I tell her with a sad, glum expression.

"Don't worry Ally, he will eventually. You just have to wait" She tells me, trying to cheer me up.

I turn and I go to my gym class, Mr. Rios is waiting for everyone to start there jumping jacks. I start do my jumping jacks and soon the rest of the class does to. The class becomes a blur, and before I know it, everyone is running to get changed. I walk slowly and soon I get knocked over. Someone was on top of me, but who? I look at the person and it was Jacob. He stood up and held a hand out to me. I took it and he lifted me up.

"I'm sorry" He barley stammered.

"Oh, it's okay" I say blushing red as a tomato.

"I always loved how you blushed" He said looking at the ground.

All of a sudden, he kisses me, with as much passion as I could imagine. I hear gasps around me. I can't believe my first kiss was in a room full of twelve year olds, my classmates! He breaks away and he could she shock all over my face. Everyone was staring at us. He smiles and starts laughing at me.

"Wow, you are the most horrible, ugly, stupid person I have ever met! I mean really, do you think a boy would actually kiss you" He walks away laughing, into the boy's locker room.

My heart instantly cracked in two. The world blurred and I barley walked to the girls locker room and changed. The bell had already rung. I run upstairs ignoring the teachers that told me not. I stuffed my stuff in my backpack and run out the doors onto the track. I see the forest and run away from everything. I feel the leaves brush my head as I run into the forest. I run in the forest for a long time, it starts to get dark and I sit down on a rock. I started to cry, cry harder than ever before. I wasn't supposed to be out when it was dark. I transform into my other half, a phoenix. I knew I would be spotted, and then who knows what. I sat on the rock letting the little stream run past me. My wings grew out, but they weren't the usual red, I was all blue. I knew my phoenix body changed to my mood. Blue was sadness and desperation. At least I was moving tomorrow, so I could get away from everything. I hear a chuckle in the forest, but it doesn't matter to me, I don't care. A figure walks out of the forest, into the little clearing I was in. He comes towards me and touches me on the head. The world swirls into memories that suddenly appeared. I was getting older. A memory would turn from me sitting having a picnic in front of the Eifel Tower to a funeral of my Grandpa. It stopped and I wasn't in the forest I was in before. Now I was in a different forest that had much longer trees and there was plenty more rocks. I look down and I was older.

"Today is your twenty-first birthday and you are in Paris, where you moved when you were twelve" the figure says.

He comes towards me and I could see him more clearly. He had a pony-tail, slicked back into a pony tail fastened with a clip. He wore a dark robe, beautiful against his pale white skin. He was beautiful and I instantly fell in love with him. He walks towards me and becomes so close that I can feel his breath on my skin. I look at him and he leans in. He starts to kiss me fearing of what I would do but I passionately kiss back. He opens my mouth and he groans with pleasure. He rolls his tongue over my teeth, making me jump with surprise. He goes to the front of my shirt tugging at the buttons of my shirt but I smack him right across the face. I see his face, he was angry and shocked. I run. I break through the trees and run through a house. I hear my mother and know it is. I run into my room and lay in my bed.

"My name is Count Vladislous Dracula" a voice says. "You will see me again"

* * *

**A/N: Review please, or I won't write more, that is all! Wait! I am going to Europe on Tuesday!!! OMG!**

**C u in the next chapter I hope,**

**Veronagrl10 or Ally**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**A/N: This is the second chapter!! Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: all character except Dracula are mine! Dracula owns to Van Helsing the movie!**

* * *

I lay in my bed, I couldn't sleep. Was it him, this Vladislous person? Was he watching me? What did he mean by you will see me again? I can't believe he would do what he did to me in the forest.

"Will you tell me why you grew wings? I am not here to harm you Ally" Vladislous said

"Vladislous, why do you care so much" I ask him

"Well I don't now if I could tell you that" Vladislous said

"Well if you won't tell me, I won't tell you anything about my wings" I tell him as angry as ever.

"If I tell you will you tell me" he asks

"Why not but you first" I tell him

"Fine then" he jumps from the ceiling, landing in front of me. He puts his hand on my forehead and my bedroom disappears

* * *

_I was in a high ceiling room, the walls stained with blood. A man sits in a throne, its back turned to us._

"_Dracula, you have failed yet again. You have to do what you have feared for in years. You must read the Prophecy of Sumoto and it will become your own. The Prophecy of Sumoto says"_

"_A girl with a secret lost in the sky,_

_She must be killed, staked in the heart when she finally dies._

_One Thousand Soldiers by her side,_

_She lives long, her dream, being a bride._

_You fall in love with her when her heart finally breaks,_

_Her last human love becomes her one hate. _

_She needs a love and you come to,_

_You love her and she loves you._

_You have to be the one to kill,_

_She will become still._

_If she does not die,_

_The world will end up a big lie"_

* * *

I look at him, not believing what I hear. He tries to speak but I won't let him.

"It was a moon-less night and I was out on my balcony. I was eleven. I was staring at the sky, wondering if there was other worlds out there, other beings not know to man. A meteor falls out of the sky, making me scream. Time slowed down. I was the only one moving. The meteor beacons to me, making me move towards it. I jump off the balcony and walk over to the meteor only yards away from my house. I run over and touch the glowing meteor. I can still remember the pain that it brought me. I crippled to the ground, with pain and with fear. My body felt as if something inhuman was growing inside of me, but no one but myself could see it. I felt myself change and feel in ways never before. It wasn't sadness, fear, happiness, or death. It was a feeling of a new life and more importantly a new destiny. The pain wasn't as bad as it felt. The fear was controlling my body, making me feel as though this was death and I was dying. It stopped and I stood up. I had this feeling of my skin that it just wasn't supposed to be there. Something happened and I was a phoenix. A note was laid on the ground where the meteor was. I opened it and it said,

Your journey has just begun; a whole new life lies before you. You have strengths and powers people only wish to believe and have. You must tell not a single soul. The only acceptation is your love and heart. Let you heart lead you, and if it says to tell a person, let it. You heart is your mind, if it breaks you ultimately break for a period, you change colors depending on your mood. Let yourself be who you want to be, let yourself grow... "I tell him almost out of breath.

"I am sorry, but this has to happen" Vladislous tells me. He pulls out a spray can and sprays it in my face. I fall unconscious and remember nothing of the night that happened.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was an exciting chapter, please review and tell me if this chapter is any good, I was bored and didn't feel like writing another chapter to my other story because my reviewers were not reviewing!!!!**

**Well c u in the next chapter I hope,**

**Veronagrl10 or Ally : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Yhree

**A/N: this is a good chapter I think, well enjoy I guess and hope**

**Disclaimer: I own all characters but Dracula, all else made up and I own. Dracula is Van Helsing material**

* * *

I didn't know what happened. How did I end in this bed? How did I get so old?

"**These things will be answered, in time. All you need to know is you are twenty-one, and you need to go to the Stone of Stars" **The voice appeared in my head.

Something, something inhuman was drawing me to make this decision and go to the Stone of Stars. Why should I go to a place my head told me to go? It wasn't my head, one thing I was sure of, was that it wasn't in head. I jump out of my bed practically running to my closet. I grab the nearest cloths and change as quickly as I can. I check my wallet and sure enough I had money. Almost one-thousand dollars. The Stone of Stars was right outside Spain. I had no time to drive, I going to have to take an airplane. I run outside the house. The airplane was barley two miles away. I ran hard. I make it to the airport and run to the desk.

"I need one ticket to Spain as soon as possible" I tell the lady, out of breath

"It will cost you, the next plane departs from the airport in twenty-minutes, and it is closing the plane in five. It will cost you five-hundred dollars. Are you sure you want it? You might not make it and there are no refunds" The lady tells me.

"Yes, I have no carry-on's and cash. Just get me it as fast as you can" I tell her.

She prints out the tickets and I through her the money. I rush through the surprising short security line and sprint to my gate. I run into section E4 and just barley make it through the gates into the airplane.

* * *

What was I supposed to do?!? Let her think I was going to kill her! I can't believe I have to kill her, or the world will end. She is a phoenix, one of the most deadly mythical creatures in the world. What was I to do? I either kill the half women half phoenix women that I love and let the world live on, or let the world end. The deviled little creature is already controlling her, telling her to go to the dreaded Stone of Stars that will only brainwash her into a killing psychopath. How do I help her? The question is can I help her? How do I get the creature out of her mind, her well-being? I walk into the ruins of the castle that used to scare and terrify thousands by just the look of it, now it is in ruins, my masterpiece. I wish that it still stood tall, so it could belong to its full potential. She wants to be a bride, my bride. She is in love with me. The one thing so painful to me, love, has cursed me. A trick that all at least once fall for. Unfortunately it has tricked me more than once, several painful times. I can't kill her, and this may be the only time I can save her. I jump, instantly transforming. She took an airplane instead of flying. Does she not think she is strong enough? She is stronger than me, and she may never know. I fly higher, and faster. The airplane comes into view. I had no plane, no clue, only hope.

* * *

**A/N: No clue where I come up with this stuff, coming into this chapter I had to clue what it would be about so…… yep a big shocker this chapter, maybe next….. I don't know….. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**C u in the next chapter,**

**Veronagrl10 **


End file.
